Crazy for this Girl
by Fangirl Meets World
Summary: Farkle will always be there for Maya. Oneshot.


**Hi so I'm Abby and I loooove Farkle/Maya! This is my first actual story so I hope I don't completely suck. **

**Disclaimer: GMW belongs to Disney. **

High school dances were overrated. Maya Hart thought she was probably the only sophomore girl who did not start panicking about finding a date barely into the school year.

That was Riley's concern, although of course her fear revolved around whether or not she would go with Lucas. Maya, on the other hand, couldn't care less about dances, dates, or anything related to the two.

Yet she somehow found herself at John Quincy Adams High School's Fall Formal. She was dateless, of course, although not intentionally.

She had been asked by Tyler Harrison, a junior from the basketball team. She had initially considered saying no, but it was tempting and she opted to go with him.

She walked into the gym with Riley, who was bursting with excitement, which was not out of the ordinary considering the fact that Maya's little plant was usually sunny and bubbly.

"Do you see Lucas?" Riley demanded as soon as they entered the gym, which was dimmed and decorated excessively. "Is he here? Oh no, what if he isn't? I'll be alone. Alone, I say!"

"Turn around, honey," Maya scoffed. She bit back a smirk as Riley turned around to see Lucas standing a few feet behind them.

Riley's face lit up and she grinned ear to ear. She turned back to Maya. "Do you want me to wait with you until Tyler gets here?"

Maya shook her head. "Go ahead." She stood next to the refreshment table and watched as Lucas took Riley's hand and they made their way onto the already too-crowded dance floor. Out of the corner of her eye, Maya could see Cory scowling in fatherly protection at the sight of Riley dancing with Lucas.

As she waited, Maya filled a styrofoam cup with punch and took a drink. Tyler had not yet arrived, but the dance did not officially begin until six thirty and it was six twenty eight.

At six thirty two, she was still waiting.

At six forty five, she found a pen and amused herself by doodling on a napkin to pass time.

At seven fifteen, she realized that Tyler wasn't late; he wasn't coming at all. She had been stood up.

She shouldn't have been surprised. She was used to being left and forgotten. But it still felt like someone had slapped her across the face and she began to leave the gym.

Riley stopped her. "Maya, did Tyler ever come?"

Maya met her best friend's concerned brown eyes. "No."

"Maya..."

"I'm okay."

"Do you wanna go home? I'll come with you."

"No. You stay with Lucas. I'm fine. I'm just going to sit outside. I'll be back." Maya smiled so that her best friend wouldn't worry (which she would no matter what Maya did of said). Riley didn't look convinced but she returned to Lucas and Maya stepped outside.

She sat down on the steps that led into the school. It was dark out, but the sidewalks were lit by the street lamps and the stars in the New York sky.

Tears stung her eyes but she stubbornly blinked them back. Maya Hart did not cry over boys she barely knew.

She sat there in silence and lost herself in thought. She lost track of time until she heard a voice behind her.

"Maya?"

"Farkle."

"What are you doing out here?"

"What are you doing out here?"

"I asked first."

"Sitting here so I can be alone."

"Are you okay?"

"I'm okay."

"No, you're not." Farkle sat down next to her.

"I am."

"I know you're lying, Maya. What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"What's wrong?"

Maya huffed. "Tyler stood me up."

"Oh." Farkle scowled. "He's stupid."

"Don't get worked up about it. I'm not."

"Have you been crying?"

"No."

"I know you, Maya," he repeated. "I've only seen you cry one time, but I know what you look like when you're trying not to."

Maya was quiet for a moment. "Okay, maybe I'm a little upset, but I'll be fine. I'll get over it."

"It was still wrong of Tyler to not show up."

"You sound surprised that he didn't come."

Farkle frowned again. "You're not?"

"Why would I be? People leave. Sometimes they don't show up. It happens all the time. I'm just one of those people that other people leave and lose interest in." Her voice cracked slightly and she coughed to cover it.

"You can't blame yourself, Maya." Farkle put an arm around her shoulders.

Maya stiffened slightly but relaxed after a few moments. "I thought you weren't coming. You said you didn't have a date."

"Oh, I don't. But I'm always here for you."

"Thank you," Maya mumbled after a moment. She wouldn't deny that she had some feelings for Farkle ever since he had asked her to his award ceremony. He was so sweet and caring and he was right; he was always there and always would be.

"Do you want to go back inside? We could dance together if you want."

"Sure." Maya stood up and followed him into the gym. The dancing had been lively when she left, but now the other kids on the dance floor were gently swaying back and forth.

"May I have this dance, Maya Hart?"

"You just asked that outside."

"May I have this dance, Maya Hart?"

Maya snorted. "Yeah. You may dance this dance, Farkle Minkus." He put his arms around her slender waist and she clasped her hands behind his neck.

_She rolls the window down_

_And she talks over the sound_

_Of the cars that pass us by_

_And I don't know why_

_But she's changed my mind _

"Are you still upset about Tyler?" Farkle asked.

Maya shook her head. "No."

"Good. I've heard he's a jerk. He doesn't deserve you."

_Would you look at her, she looks at me. _

_She's got me thinking about her constantly, but she don't know how I feel. _

_And she carries on without a doubt, I wonder if she's figured out I'm crazy for this girl. _

Farkle suddenly spun Maya and dipped her down. "Maya, I'm crazy for you."

"Farkle..."

"I know I always tell you I have a crush on you, but I really, really mean it. I know we're only fifteen, but I know I love you. Will you be my girlfriend?"

"The blood's rushing to my head."

"Sorry." He brought her back upright. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Are you sure?"

He nodded so vigorously that Maya thought his head may fall off.

"Yeah."

His eyes widened. "You will?"

"Yeah. We'll give it a try."

Farkle stared into space. "Oh, wow... I actually have a girlfriend now... I thought I was just caught in the moment, but... this is amazing."

Maya laughed. "Hey, lover boy, come back to earth."

_Yeah, I'm crazy for this girl. _

**I hope this was good! I'll probably write more Faya in the future! Oh and the song is Crazy for this Girl, which is by Evan and Jaron, so it belongs to them. **


End file.
